


Big Brother Sam (Art)

by BeesAreAwesome



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Swap, Art, Colored Pencils, Little Brother Dean, M/M, Teenchesters, Wincest - Freeform, big brother Sammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesAreAwesome/pseuds/BeesAreAwesome





	Big Brother Sam (Art)

This fills my nipple play square for SPN kink bingo!

Sam likes to show his little brother just how much he loves him.

 

 


End file.
